Zanou
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element= Earth |team= *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Team A5' |seiyuu= Iwasaki Ryou |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}}Zanou (ザノウ) is a goalkeeper of Protocol Omega, later of Protocol Omega 2.0 and of Team A5. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A keystone in his team, who defends the goal with his brains and tenacity."'' Appearance Zanou has dark teal hair similar to Goryuu Reo and has a big body. His eyes are small and orange-red. He has a regular skin. Plot He is the goalkeeper of Protocol Omega. He first appeared in episode 1. During the match, he used Keeper Command 03 to block Fei Rune's Bouncer Rabbit, which was successful. He used Keeper Command 03 again in episode 2 to block Fei's Kodai no Kiba but it failed. In episode 3, he used Keeper Command 03 once again to stop Tenma's Shin Mach Wind and later again to stop Yuuichi's Keshin Armed shoot but he was beaten twice. In episode 4, he used Keeper Command 03 again to stop Yuuichi's Death Drop but failed. He came back in episode 5 as the goalkeeper of Protocol Omega 2.0 and stopped Nishiki's Bushin Renzan without any hissatsu. In episode 7, he played as the goalkeeper of Team A5. In episode 8, he stopped the chain shoot of Raimon formed by Nishiki's Bushin Renzan and Tenma's Shin Mach Wind using Keeper Command 03. He later tried to stop Tenma Armed's mighty shoot, but failed. In episode 18, he was sent to El Dorado's MUGEN Prison, along with Gaura, Dorimu, Neira and Beta. He got replaced by Rujiku. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Zanou, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Player': Tsunamori After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Zanou, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Photo': Bodice Log (胴着を着た丸太の写真, taken in Raimon's budoukan) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Omega Elites' *'Keeper Stars N' Gallery Zanou stopping Bushin Renzan.png|Zanou stopping Bushin Renzan. IG-07-052.png|IG-07-052 IGS-09-064.png|IGS-09-064 Trivia *His dub name “Hotel” like all the members of his respective teams refers to the NATO phonetic alphabet in this instance the equivalent of H in the western alphabet. *Like Alpha and Beta, he often says "Yes". Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin users